A Fable with a Wolf Tattoo
by cknightdance
Summary: The Ax seemed like it was halfway through his skull, but it wasn't enough. He needs to suffer more. For what he did to this girl. For what he did to Bigby. But most of all. . .what he did to me. I grabbed one of my daggers out of my boot with one knee on either side of him. I raised my dagger and plunged it into his back. Over and over. Rated M for violence, foul language.


**Diclaimer:**** I do not own "The Wolf Among Us" / the comic "Fables" or any of the characters in them. I also do not own the movie that i got my title from, "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo".**

**Please don't sue me, that will truly make my day ^·^.**

_**This story is rated M for foul language, violence, and the mention of a dark past. You have been warned.**_

**Enjoy ^·^**

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Prologue:**

Being here, it's so difficult, too difficult in fact. Even after one hundred twenty years of trying to get use to this land, I just don't. I want to take my dagger, slice my throat and send my soul to. . .well, wherever the hell my soul would go. There's nothing but heartache here. There's no Woodsman coming to save a girl and grandmother from the Big Bad Wolf. There's no Princes sweeping a commoner girl off her feet and turning her into a Princess. They aren't real, and neither is their 'Happily Ever After'.

Despite all the pain that happens to me daily, it was a relief to feel safe for once in my life. Even if it only lasted a little while. There's no evil witch filling kids up with candy and then trying to eat them. There's no wolf who eats a whole family of pigs or a common girl and her grandmother. There's not a switch in your head telling you to look behind you, watch the trees carefully, tried lightly and quietly. Not here. Not till recently.

Now the events that happened a month ago, don't make me feel safe. I have to constantly look behind me to make sure nothing's going to happen. So now there's no 'Happily Ever After' and there's no way to feel safe. This is exactly what I needed in this strange Mundane world.

The days that turned my life around happened what seemed like a lifetime ago, yet I'm still able to remember it clear as day.

The taxi ride. Bigby. The drunk. The girl. Snow. The mirror. All of it, playing over and over as I try wrapping it around my head of the events that lead me to this point and time of my life. I have all the pieces put together into one masterpiece, yet I don't understand the picture. I need something else, more pieces of information to understand everything that has happened.

So, let's see, where do I start?

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**Chapter One: The Drunk**

Bigby and I were sitting in a taxi going to go deal with The Woodsman, a man who became a total dick when he drank too much. He was 'smashing the whole apartment complex apart', if I recall Mr. Toads words correctly. So, the sheriff and deputy of the town have to go and deal with his drunken ass. The first time Bigby and The Woodsman fought. Well, since The Woodsman cut Bigby open and filled him with stones, throwing him in the river afterwards.

Bigby grumbled quietly to himself, either out of annoyance or being pissed off._ I guess I really can't blame him,_ I thought to myself, _Mr. Toad is too poor to buy himself and his child a glamor, and it's really starting to piss both of us off. _

I sighed heavily before I looked out of the car window at the dead streets of New York City. This place was filled with people during the day, but at night they're like a rat hiding in the depths of a sewer. _But today I don't blame the Mundies wanting to hide in the comfort of their home. It feels like 150° with the humidity and everything. This summer has not been the nicest on the New Yorker's, or us in Fabletown. _

Bigby shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. _He's probably too hot in what he's wearing today._ He was wearing his usual white dress shirt, the sleeves were pulled up to just above his elbows, cheap black tie and black slacks._ Doesn't he ever get sick of the same outfit day after day?_

I, on the other hand, have to change my outfit at least once a week, sometimes two, depending on the job Bigby and I have to deal with. My jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reaches the bottom of my shoulder-blade, I'm in a dark red tank top, a backpack - it's for a. . ."hobby" that I had -, black shorts and my favorite combat boots. Ya know, good for stashing a dagger or two in a boot.

I returned my gaze to the empty streets. There was nothing but darkness and a sudden lamp light every so often. We rode down the streets for a moment and my eyes were instantly pulled the glow of the pink LED lights of the Pudding 'N' Pie, _I'm glad that I have the job that I do, it beats being a stripper. Although, I wish I could help them get a better job, but I know I can't do that. They either won't listen to me, thinking I'm crazy trying to help them, or they are that type of person and like their job._ I sighed. _We passed that, so, about another five minutes in this awkward, silenced filled car, yea._ I thought with sarcasm. _ Well, maybe not so awkward, we're just preparing ourselves to get The Woodsman to calm down. Right? Or maybe it's having to threaten Toad to get a glamor or go to the farm. I hate doing that to people, the threatening. I'm a deputy, I'm suppose to help people, not scare the hell out of them. Although, what he is doing is against the law, so I shouldn't feel bad. Right? But he has a kid, a kid that I cannot just send to the farm for no good reason. It's his father's fault he doesn't have a glamor, and because of that the kid has to be punished? No that's not right at all. Toad should stop spending money on unnecessary things and at the __**very least**__ get __**his boy**__ a __**glamor**__!_

"Hey, you doin' alright over there?" Bigby's voice cut through the silence.

The sudden noise startled me, making me jump a little - too little to notice. I was so lost in thought I hadn't even realized that I was clenching my hands so hard that my knuckles were turning white, or that my jaw was locked tight, turning my face to stone. I looked at him, his eyebrows were cocked and his eyes were filled completely with concern.

I repeated the question in my head again. _Am I doing alright?_ It seemed like such an easy thing to answer yet, I had no idea how to put it into words. _Am I doing alright? . . .No. . . no I'm not, I have to deal with The Woodsman who's drunk out of his ass, like the last time I saw him. Toad was making it entirely impossible for me not to hate him for the shit he's putting his kid through. Yelling at his child unnecessarily, not giving his kid a glamor, maybe even sending on the course of going to the farm. It is totally unfair, that child deserves more! I_ was lost in thought again. My hand clenched tighter than what it was a few moments before, if that was even possible. My jaw set even tighter and my curvy lips were now plastered into a straight line.

Bigby moved his hand to where mine was and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a small gesture but it calmed my body down. "Hey, I know what you're thinking. You go through it every time we're on our way to Toads. But you know we can't do anything about it."

The conversation seemed nice at first by as he said the last sentence my heart clenched. _You have little faith in what I can do, Bigby. "_Yeah, I know." I managed to say just above a whisper. Trying to sound heartbroken even though I've mustered up a plan to help T.J. -Toad Jr.

Bigby patted my hand gently before he retreated his hand and fished into his back pocket, pulling out his carton of Huff n' Puff cigarettes and his lighter. He hit the carton and a single cigarette popped out of the hole at the top. He took it in his mouth setting the carton back to his pocket before he lit the cigarette. I just rolled my eyes and accidentally let out a grumble of disbelief.

"What's the matter Rubie? Can't stand my smoking?" He said with a knowing grin. My only response was a heavy sigh and rolling down my window, trying to prevent any nausea. "Oh, I forgot _Little Red_ is too much of a _little kid_ to try a smoke."

I felt the anger that was already boiling in me turn into lava. My hand instantly held a dagger and I was on top of him, my knife just a sliver away from touching his exposed neck. "Call me that again and you _will_ regret it." I growled through clenched teeth.

He chuckled out of satisfaction. "Sorry Rubie, I know you hate the nickname the Mundies gave you." He patted my upper arm expecting me to get off. But I stayed put. I was just so mad at everything that this pissed me off over the edge. Bigby licked his lips and looked nervously at where the knife was then back up at me. "Uh, Rubie? You know silver can kill me, right?" He asked.

I let out a heavy sigh as I rolled off of him and back to my side of the car. I clenched my knife hard and focused on breathing. _Why the Hell am I so pissed off? Bigby always teases me like this. I never reacted the way I just did, but why was that the last straw? Oh yeah, maybe it's because I lost my grandmother before I was exiled from my homeland, the Enchanted Forest. Then having to threaten people to get a glamor. Then getting harassed by Crane. Then dealing with the Goddamn Woodsman, the guy who claims he saved my life when all he did was scar me for life, 'cause he was so fucking drunk!_ That's when I lost it. I just tossed the dagger at the passenger seat, it pierced through the cotton fabric easily and it stayed in its spot un-moving, an I just looked at my dagger like it was a demon from Hell.

Bigby took a long drag of his cigarette before he looked at me, to the dagger then back to me. "Are you satisfied? You killed the God damn chair Red." He said with a dull tone.

"I'm hunky dory." I said with a hint of sarcasm, because I still have bitterness imbedded into my soul of what happened in the little cottage in the Enchanted Forest. I grabbed my dagger out of the seat and put it back into my boot.

I looked up out the window. _We finally arrived to Toad's apartment. Maybe I shouldn't be so eager to get out of the taxi. I have to deal with threatening Toad and then the Woodsman. But we need to get this done and over with._ The taxi eased to a stop at the curb so Bigby and I could get out. We slammed our doors shut and I walked across the street with Bigby right behind me.

We stopped and stared at the complex, preparing ourselves for another night of 'excitement'. Bigby and I sighed heavily, looking at the complex with utter irritation. He grumbled before he spit out his cigarette and stomping on it before he started to head towards the front door.

Within a flash of a second my head was spinning._ I don't want to face Toad. I CAN'T face Toad. If I do I might snap, I might hit him, in front of his own son. Now that won't only make Toad hate me, it will scare T.J. the only person - other than Snow and Bigby- who doesn't hate me, fear me, it will also piss Toad off and he'll take it out on his son. I can't let that happen. I CAN NOT let that happen_. Before he took a step closer to the door I grabbed a hold of his left arm in a viper-like grip, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and stared at me, confusion was imbedded into his eyes. I swallowed searching his dark brown irises trying to find the words I wanted to say. What could I say? He'll probably say no to everything I say. "Hey, uh, Bigby, do you think you can deal with Toad?"

"And, what, have you deal with the Woodsman alone? No a chance." He basically cut me off and began to walk again.

I held onto his arm tighter and he stopped walking. He turned and looked at me with annoyance and I returned his gaze with a glare. "I am not that _pathetic_ little girl in the Mundies story Bigby, I can take care of myself." I said coldly. I cleared my throat, hoping it would get rid of any anger so I'd have a better chance of convincing Bigby. _Don't let him know you're soft, don't let him know that you have a score to settle with The Woodsman._ "I just. . . I want to try to take down The Woodsman without your help. Test my strength."

"Test your strength? Red, what the hell are you talking about?"

_Shit, think of something._ "Oh come on Bigby. You've saved me from getting beaten by The Woodsman since day one of him getting drunk."

"Actually it was The Woodsman who saved you from me."

_Shit, he doesn't know what The Woodsman did to me after he dumped his body in the river. . .does he?_ "You don't know the whole story then. I need to get even with him. So, I've been working out, preparing myself for the day to deal with him. . .alone." _It's alright you didn't tell the whole truth. . .he doesn't know what happened that night after The Woodsman "killed" him and he doesn't need to. . .nobody needs to._ I looked in the depths of his eyes with grief washing over me. _Dammit Bigby I'm sorry, please forgive me. I just don't want you to know I have a soft side or what happened that night._

He just stared at me in disbelief and. . .something that I couldn't recognize. He sighed heavily before his gaze dropped from my face to our feet. His face was twisted into concentration. Trying to decide if I should go upstairs alone or wait back with him. I hoped and prayed to anyone who was listening that I could go upstairs alone. We stood there for several seconds until he sighed heavily. "Alright, go ahead, but only talk to him, I don't want you to get hurt." He said with grief washing over his face, his brown eyes locked with my electric blue eyes. "Now go before I change my mind."

My face grew a small smile at his answer. I let go of his arm and opened the door like I owned the place. Once I walked in I saw Mr. Toad, not in a glamor, And my happy moment instantly deflated. _Dammit Toad._ I cursed in my head. "Hello Toad. " I said colder than I meant to. When I spoke he stiffened and mumbled a curse word that did quite reach my ears. My eyes moved to the door of Toads apartment and I saw a little head poking out the small crack. "Hi T.J." I said with a smile as I headed up the stairs.

"Deputy Red! Sheriff Bigby!" I heard Toad say in a fake excited voice.

As I headed up the creaky stairs of the complex I let out a sigh of relief not having to deal with Toad today.

I was at the top of the stairs when I heard a big crash of glass. I looked down the stairs and Bigby was still talking to Toad about getting a glamor. I turned around and faced the door that the noise came from and began to walk towards it, hoping to deal with this as civil as possible.

". . .hey you're gonna know who I fuckin' am. You hear me? Hey! Look at me!" I heard the Woodsman say from a room at the end of the hall. _Alright Rubie time to get your shit together. _

"Just stop okay? You're drunk!" A girl's voice called._ A civilian? Just what I needed._ "Let go." She said.

_Fuck_. I walked up to the door a foot or so away and kicked it down. I stood there in the doorway waiting for The Woodsman to come after me. But he didn't he was holding a beautiful girls wrist and smacked her across the face. She stumbled backwards, catching herself on the foot of the bed. Within a second I pulled out one of my daggers and threw it at The Woodsman's hand. The dagger caught his right palm pinning it to the wall.

He screamed in pain as I ran up to him and punched him straight in the nose.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" The Woodsman screamed. "I saved your goddamn life!"

I glared at him. "Well asshole, times have changed." I said looking at him head to toe. "Haven't they? Time to get even. . .Or did you forget what you did to me after you 'killed' The Big Bad Wolf?" I remarked quietly so the girl didn't hear me.

"You got something on your face. . ." The girl said like everything was right in the world. I looked from her to The Woodsman. _Something on his face? What is she talking about? _

"The fuck you talking about you stupid cu-" he was cut off by the girl spitting blood on the bridge of his nose.

He fought against the hold I had on him and growled like a Goddamned animal. "What the _fuck_ is going on? And why did you hit her?" I scream trying to get answers without an injury.

That's when he head butted me. I staggered backwards holding my forehead. He took a hold of my dagger in his left hand, pulling it out of his right hand. I barely got rid of the dizziness that he caused and he was already trying to stab me with my dagger. I ducked under his arm and grabbed it. I held him in a pressure point as I took my dagger back and threw him into a sink that was just across the room.

His head hit the sink and it broke on impact. _Damn I'm stronger than I look, huh?_ I praised myself. When he stood up again he was holding what looked like an old Razor from the early 1900's. I ducked under him as he moved to cut me with it. He turned around and began to slice left and right while I dogged every blow.

He dropped the razor and advanced towards me so quick I didn't know how to react. His hands were suddenly grasping me by the neck, cutting off all of the oxygen from entering my lungs. I struggled with the hands wrapped tightly around my throat, I was trying to pry him off my neck but I was failing miserably. I could see black spots appear in my vision, telling me I needed to do something quickly. I tried kicking him but that didn't work, I was too weak. I let go of his hands and began to push his face up with my left hand. I could barely see anything but once I thought his neck was in view I punched that spot with all the power I could gather. To my surprise he let go of me clutching where I punched him. I fell to the floor on all fours coughing like a maniac, trying to take in all the oxygen that I didn't have moments ago.

That's when I heard heavy footsteps. I looked up and it was The Woodsman charging towards me, his eyes were locked on me. I was still on all fours unable to do anything, except for cough, waiting for the blow. When The Woodsman was a few inches away, my body stiffened. Then I saw Bigby's body crash into The Woodsman, forcing his body to flip over the couch.

Bigby turned and looked at me. "What the _fuck_ Red! I just said to talk to the guy!" I tried to speak, but my only reply was more coughing. He turned around to face the couch, "Alright Woodsman, the fuck is going-" before he could finish his sentence, the couch was shoved into his stomach. He staggered backwards holding where the couch hit him.

The Woodsman stood up and pushed the couch out of his way. "What the fuck are you gonna do, huh?" He stood there waiting for Bigby to answer, but he took his stance waiting for The Woodsman to attack. "Get the fuck outta the way, before you get the ax again." The Woodsman commented coldly.

_Ax? He brought his ax here? I thought he left it in The Enchanted forest. Shit!_ "You're drunk alright. Think this through, because I won't have any other choice but to _put you down_." Bigby stated strongly.

"Put me down?! You gotta shit fuckin' memory wolf. That's not how it went last time."

"This isn't _last time_." Bigby remarked before The Woodsman ran up to Bigby throwing a punch at his face. He caught it and held it behind his back and threw him across the room into a bookshelf. The Woodsman let out a painful oaf at the impact. Bigby didn't waste any time, he ran over to The Woodsman and punched him square in the jaw then began to pound his face into the wooden bookshelf over and over again.

Bigby picked him up by his shirt and threw him to the middle of the floor. The Woodsman recovered quickly, only shaking his head a little to clear his head. He moved backwards and grabbed his ax that was leaning against the wall. The same one that cut Bigby open to saved me from the 'Big Bad Wolf's' stomach. "Oh no." I said in disbelief. I stood up on legs like Jello. My breathing was back to normal, but it was hard to concentrate on anything with almost being strangled to death.

When I looked over at Bigby and The Woodsman, they were playing tug-a-war with the ax. Until Bigby got smart and shoved the ax back at the Woodsman. He let go and held onto his stomach, which gave Bigby the upper hand and he smacked the side of the ax to his jaw, sending a loud crack into the room.

Bigby bent over and breathed heavily while The Woodsman laid motionless on the floor. I blinked quickly over and over trying to get rid of my tunnel vision as I walked around The Woodsman and towards the man who saved me while I was down. I stopped in front of him, a little too dizzy to do anything at that moment but stare at him, his head was down and he was trying to calm his breathing.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and tried to make nice gesture. His body tensed up as he stood to his full height I dropped my hand to my side, his eyes were closed, his face was hard as stone. When he opened his eyes I felt smaller compared to him than I already was. The eyes that I was looking into held some emotion that I never saw reach his features, it was even different from the one he gave me earlier. Although his face was filled with anger, I gave him a coy smile. "Hey, look, the 'Big Bad Wolf' saved me from The Woodsman. . .how ironic. . .right?"

He quickly grabbed my upper arms with both hands and looked deeply into my eyes. My heart started pumping blood to my ears I couldn't hear anything. I looked at him with concern and complete confusion. _Why are you holding me like this? Why do you keep looking at me with expressions that I have never seen on your face, ever?_ I saw Bigby's lips moving but could hear a single word that left his mouth. I swallowed hard trying to calm my heart so I could hear what he was saying.

". . .hurt?" Was the only thing I heard. I swallowed again before I spoke. "I. . .I couldn't hear anything. W-what?"

"Dammit Rubie! Can you see properly? Is your breathing alright? Are you hurt?"

I looked at his hand on my arm, his fingers were digging deeply into my skin, I'm surprised I haven't started bleeding. I spoke gently. "Uh Bigby-"

"What?" He snapped.

"_You're_ hurting me."

He instantly let go of me and my hands flew to my arm. Da_mmit Bigby, that hurt. _

He scratched the back of his neck, eyes filled with regret and his cheeks were flushed. _His cheeks are flushed? Why-why are his cheeks flushed?_ He mumbled somewhat of an apology before he turned around and began to talk to the girl. Her hair was jet black cut up to her chin, and bruises were covering her from head to toe."You should probably get outta here." He said to her.

"Look, I'm not leaving until I get what's mime." She replied as I came to stand next to Bigby.

I turned around at the sound of The Woodsman moving. "Yug ain't getting shit, bitch." He said with a really bad. . .slur?

_Yep his jaw is definitely broken._ "How 'bout you shut your fuckin' pie-hole Woodsman."

"Wad tha fugh are yugh even duing here? Why are yugh with tha bad guy? Huh! I saved yughr fughing life yugh stubid bitch!"

My blood began to boil again. I stormed over to him, bent down to his level and grabbed the neck of his shirt. "Saved me? _Saved me_!? Yes you got me out of his stomach!" I gestured to Bigby. "But you stole something from me!"

He looked at me confused. "Da fugh yugh talging about bitch?"

_The fuck am I talking about?!_ My heart began to pump, a flame of anger came alive within me. "The thing that made my grandmother fear my life! The thing that made me want to learn how to fight so I could defend myself! And then one day beating your ass to the ground!" He looked at me with total confusion. Damn you, you drunken idiot! "I'm talking about my innocence! . . .or maybe you were too fucking drunk to remember any of it!" I said shoving him back to the ground. I stood up with fists clenched and a face like stone. I mumbled a curse to him before I kicked his ribs sending a painful grunt into the quiet room.

"Yugh stubid bitch! I'll fughing, fugh yugh in da ground!"

My vision turned red and I was ready to start throwing punches. But Bigby was suddenly in between The Woodsman and I. "Say that word _one more time_." He threatened.

The Woodsman looked confused and was holding onto his jaw. "Wad? Bitch?"

Without any warning Bigby kicked The Woodsman in the jaw, breaking it even more. My anger lessened and my heart began to warm up. _Did he just stand up for me? Did he do it to kick his ass for the hell of it or was it for me? Or did he just want to impress that another girl?_ My heart darkened again at my last thought. "What. Did. I. Say?" Bigby asked coldly. The Woodsman mumbled a curse as Bigby turned to me. He looked into my eyes as he gently took a hold of my upper arms. "Are you okay? What happened, ya know, all those years ago?" He asked gently in a hushed tone.

"I really don't want to talked about it right now." I replied barely above a whisper. Tears were beginning to welled up in my eyes and I blinked rapidly hoping to hold them back. _I really don't need to be crying now._ He nodded, understanding that I needed my space.

"Yugh brogh ma jaw yugh bastard!"

"And still you talk." Bigby remarked annoyed. He maneuvered around me to where the girl was. He sighed heavily, "Alright, what the hell is going on here? Why was he hitting you?"

"A little misunderstanding, that turned into a real shit show. . . Don't worry you say the best bits."

"Ders more whar dat came from, gurly." The Woodsman cut in.

"Knock it off!" Bigby and I said annoyed in unison.

The girl rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed. "Look, this is just the start of a shity night for me. I just need the money he owns me then I can go."

Bigby stood there unsure of what to say now, so, I cut in as I walked to stand next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hunky dory." She snapped back at me before she took a deep breath. "Thanks for asking." She said nicely.

Now Bigby was speaking. "What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be handsome."

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"Sorry sheriff, I don't mean to add more difficulties to your night." She replied with a smile.

"Why was he hitting you?"

She paused for a second then sighed. "He asked if I knew who he was, I said I didn't. He started beating me, then she showed up and started beating on him, then you showed up and started beating on him." She turned to The Woodsman. "That about cover it hon?"

"I'm The Woodsman you whore." He said coldly. He gestured to me. "I saved Little Red's life from diz-diz monster!" _He did __**not**__ just call me Little Red!_ He gestured to Bigby. "I cut diz fugher opan and filled hiz bewlly full of-" he cut himself off by cracking his jaw back in place and stood up. "stones! And threw him in the fucking river! That's who the fuck I am. You stupid bitch!"

I was about to blow. _He calls me Little Red, then claims to have saved me, then insults Bigby, then says the word bitch to that girl again! Oh yeah, he is good as dead!_ My hands were clenched and was ready to run over to him and beat him senseless. _He won't be able to walk for weeks._

I was about to charge him when Bigby stepped forward. "Only_ I_ get to call her Little Red." He began to approach him in an accelerating speed. "And what did I say about that word?!" He was at full speed when he collided with The Woodsman, and they both went tumbling out the window.

My anger instantly deflated. "BIGBY!" I ran over to the window and saw that he landed on top of a yellow car while The Woodsman landed a few feet away from the car. My breathing was now short gasps of air. _He's not breathing! Why isn't he breathing!_ "Bigby!" I was frozen, staring at his body in disbelief. _My partner died. . .No, my friend, just died, on my watch. . .how is that even fucking possible I thought-_ I cut myself short when I hear Bigby grumble in pain. I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He okay, he's alright.

I turned around and finally got a good look at the room that we destroyed. There was broken. . .stuff just everywhere. Hardly anything remained for my new "hobby". I walked over to where The Woodsman dropped the razor. I slipped off my backpack. I sat it on the ground as I bent down and picked the razor up. _Hmph, beautiful design. . .Sharp blade. . . No rust, I'd say I could sell this for. . .25 - 30 bucks. _

I folded the blade back up and was about to put it into a pocket of my backpack when I heard a shuffle behind me. _Shhhhhit, she's still in here._ I stood to face her with the razor still in my hand. I held it up for her to see it. "Mind if I take this?"

"This isn't my crap, I don't care."

I nodded and put it into a pocket. I grabbed my backpack and walked where all of the broken things were, hoping there was something to salvage from the rubble. I heard the girl shuffle until she was behind me. _Broken coffee mug. Broken figurine. Dammit! There ain't shit here!_ I stood up frustrated and spun around. The girl was a foot or so away from me. She was looking at me with sadness written all over her face. I cleared my throat. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She took in a deep breath. "I should be asking you that." She swallowed. "You almost died, and. . .and-" she sighed. ". . .and I know what you mean by he took your innocence." My face fell and I stopped breathing. _How the hell could you possibly know that?_ "I'm sorry he did that to you, how old were you? . . . Like fif-"

"I was sixteen turning seventeen that next week." I cut her off._ Please stop. _I wanted to beg her._ It's still too painful._

I was silent for a few minutes, she was gauging me, trying to see if she should press on or not. "That's too young to go through something like that."

"Tell me about it." I wanted to change the subject before I started bawling. I looked over at The Woodsman's ax. "Mind if I take that?" I said gesturing towards it. She looked at it the back at me shaking her head no. I nodded stiffly before I walked over to the ax and picked it up.

I began to walk out of the room, only getting half way there, when the girl called after me. "Hey." I stopped and turn 'till I could see her. "Um. . .I know it's hard to talk about it but. . .it's really a lot easier when you talk to someone about it. . .It really does. . .it gets it all off your chest."

"How do you know about. . .all of this?"

She gave off a fake chuckle. "Well, uh. . .my uh, my father fell in love with me so. . .I know what you're going through."

I was on the breaking point - tears were about to spill from my eyes. I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry about your dad. And, uh, thanks for the advice, but, uh, I'm still trying to. . ." I cut myself short.

She nodded quickly. "Don't worry, I understand completely. Just. . .don't hold it inside you too much longer. It'll drive you mad and will break you down."

I nodded, blinking the tears away. "My _car_." I heard Toad say distressed. _Oh man that car must have been Mr. Toad's._

I heard a low grumble of pain. "Hey Toad. . .uh. . .How good is your insurance?" Bigby chuckled.

I laughed slightly. _Oh Bigby, in pain and still cracking jokes._ "I can't be mad at you. I called you and you come to help. I can't be mad, but even when you help things end up more _Fucked_ than they started!" There was a slight pause. "Well at least your not fucking dead." _What? He's being nice to Bigby, even though he-_ I was cut off by the sound of The Woodsman's growl and the sound of glass moving against metal.

"Shit, Bigby." I muttered before I bolted out the door with the girl right on my heels. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Mr. Toad was wobbling quickly through the door and to his apartment. I gave him a short glance before I bolted through the door, looking for The Woodsman and Bigby.

"C'mon out! I know your fucking in there! C'mon out You fucking dog! I'll put you out of your misery." I heard The Woodsman say to my left. I whipped my head to his direction. He was holding Bigby by the neck above the ground, and he was helplessly hitting The Woodsman's arm. "C'mon." The Woodsman growled.

I was running towards them and the world seemed to slow down. _Please no, please not Bigby, not my friend, not the only person I care for._ The Woodsman was saying things that I didn't understand and Bigby was turning purple, his eyes were not their normal, glowing brown eyes. They were now stained yellow showing that he is about to change form. I can't let that happen. Things could get dangerous for Bigby. I lifted the ax up getting ready to gank The Woodsman. I just wanted to to wait for the right moment, to make sure that I knock The Woodsman out cold. She I was a mere foot away from The Woodsman, I let out a war like scream and hacked the ax into the back of his head. He stood there for a moment like he was stunned by what happened, then his grip loosened on his neck and falling over onto the hard cement.

Bigby was swaying left to right - about to fall over - due to the lack of oxygen. I ran towards him, catching him between the bus stop poster and my body. "Bigby, oh my God, are you okay?!" I asked frantically, searching his returning brown eyes.

He looked at me with a painful expression. "Rubie. . .there's glass. . .in my back."

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" I moved backwards, still holding his weight, so his back was off of the Bus stop.

He let out a sigh of relief. "It's alright."

"I thought. . .Bigby I thought-" I cut myself short almost on the break of tears. I looked down hoping that he wouldn't see the tears that began to swell in my eyes.

There was a slight pause. "You thought what Red?" He said, barely above a whisper. I kept my head and eyes down, still holding Bigby up, as I tried to think of something to say. _You're one of the few things I hold dearest to my heart. . .I know it may not seem like it by the way I tease you and hit you and seem to have a short temper. . .but you are. . .the __**most**__ important person in my life right now. . .and it will kill me if I was alone once again._ I wished I could have said that, because it's all true, but I didn't want the. . .thing we had between us shrivel up and have the awkwardness fill the room when we're both in it. "Red? . . .please look at me. . ." I slowly let my eyes creep up his body 'til I was looking at his face. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that began to form. "I thought. . .you. . .moved on." He looked confused. "As in. . .I thought you died. . .and I thought The Woodsman was going to. . .uh. . .strangle you to death."

He hugged me closer, enveloping me in his embrace. "Well it's a good thing that fables don't die easily." He smirked.

I gave him a small smile." Yeah, it's a good thing."

We stood there for a moment as I waited for Bigby to either let go of me or to keep talking. He sighed a small huff of air. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at my forehead where I could feel a bruise beginning to form. Then his eyes shifted to my upper arm where he dug his fingers into my skin. Then his eyes returned to me.

"I'm better now." I said just above a whisper. _Wow Rubie, really? You sounder so girly, so preppy so. . .__**weak**__. I_ smiled slightly, hoping it would make up for the girly thing I just said.

His face was at ease as our eyes found each other. I couldn't help but feel my heart rate begin to increase as I realised how close we were. My body was pressed up against his rock hard abs, my head could reach his chest if I was to lean in a little closer, but I didn't want to take my eyes off him

My eyes began to wander around his face, trying to calm my speeding heart, and got a good look at his face. He was staring at me with an expression of. . ._Adoration?_ I knew that face well for I had a few friends who had a _real_ Happily Ever After, where their prince would stare at them like this. _Why are you looking at me like that?_ My eyes softened, a small smile appearing in my face as I thought of why he was looking at me like this. I slightly bit the side of my bottom lip as my nerves began to get the best of me. His face slowly grew a smirk, his eyes now roaming my face. I began to open and close my eyes slowly, as if I was in a dream. . . ._wait. . .a better question is. . .why am I staring at you the same way?_ Time seemed to have stopped. All I could think about was how his hands were on the small of my back. How his face was so close to mine. The feel of his breath on my face. This strange, warmth and fuzziness that began in my heart, then spread throughout my body.

His eyes geared his way to look back into my sapphire eyes, then his eyes jumped to somewhere that is lower on my face then up to my eyes. Repeating ever so slowly. _What is he looking at? . . .Do I have a bit there? Shit, I totally do, don't I?_ I was so embarrassed I began to back away from him, or so I tried. He had a strong grip on my back keeping me in place. He looked up to my eyes then back to where his eyes were, repeating the pattern as he licked his lips. _Is he's not looking at a zit, what is it? . . .chin? No, that's not it. Cheek? No he's looking directly down not to the side. . .my lips?_ The realization of what he was looking at came completely shocking._ You're looking at my lips, and licking yours. . .oh my God. . .these are signs before a kiss._ My breathing became more irregular than what they already were, my heart pounding so hard I would be surprised if Bigby can't feel it.

He slowly inched his face closer to mine, making it almost impossible to notice. On instinct, I began to tilt my head upwards to meet Bigby's tall form compared to my short one. Our lips came closer and closer together I could share the same air as him. He stopped, our lips mere inches from touching each other. We stood like that for a moment before his face changed from adoration to a contemplating look. Like he was deciphering if he should say something or not. He looked down to our close bodies, then looked back up to me. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Red, I think I can, uh, hold myself up now."

Realization struck me hard. Like, screeching to a halt. _Shit. Of course he wasn't looking at you with adoration! He wasn't going to kiss you! What the hell were you thinking?! __**Stupid fucking idiot!**_ I let go of him and turned to hide the blush that rushed to my cheeks. Oh my God, what have I done? I look at the girl who was searching The Woodsman's pockets. "Uh, whatcha doin'?"

She took out some coins from his pocket from and looked at it in disgrace. "Great." She muttered madly, throwing the coins back at him and stood up. To my surprise she started kicking him, hard. I never knew a girl who wore heels could kick that _hard_.

"I hate to break it to you." Bigby started. "But the guys got an ax in his brain, he ain't feelin' that."

She turned her head slightly. "Its more for me. He'll be fine."

"I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bitch." The Woodsman mumbled.

Once he said those few words, I felt it again. The hatred boiling within me again. Everything that he's done to me in the past up to today, to the girl and to Bigby. I walked over to him and stared at him like he was Satan himself. "Let me help you with that." I remarked through gritted teeth. I stomped my foot onto the ax that was in his head. It was what seemed like halfway through his skull, but it wasn't enough. He needs to suffer _more_. For what he did to this girl. For what he did to Bigby. But most of all. . .what he did to me. I grabbed one of my daggers out of my boot with one knee on either side of him. I raised my dagger and plunged it into his back. Over and over. _This is what you get for demanding a reward! This is what you get for almost killing Bigby, twice! This what you get for smacking that girl! But most of all, this is what you get for tying me to a bed, ripping my clothes off of me and then raping me!_ There were already several holes in his back, but I couldn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop.

I was about to plunge the dagger into him again but I felt hands grab my wrist. Fear struck me like a bat to a baseball."No! No! Let me go!" My dagger fell from my grasp as I tried to release myself from the grasp. I was crying fast hot tears, flowing out of my eyes like a river as a memory flashed in my mind:

_He slammed the door shut and put a chair under the door handle. My grandmother was pounding at the door begging him to stop._

_"Please Mr. Woodsman don't do this!" I cried in fear._

_"I deserve a goddamn reward after saving you from that monster!" He hollered as he advanced towards me, like a predator hunting his prey. _

_"Well right now,__** you're **__the only monster I have seen in all the years of my life!"_

_His face twisted in anger and he grabbed me by the waist and threw me onto the bed, his body crashing down onto mine. I struggled to get out from underneath him. I smacked him upside the head as hard as I could. His face twisted into anger again and he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand while the other one slid up my dress. "Please, please! I'm begging you! Don't do this __**please**__!" I cried out in fear. His hand reached the top of my small-clothes and I cried and struggled to somehow get away from him. "__**Please!**__ Please-"_

". . .please don't hurt me!" I cried. The hands on my wrist moved themselves around my waist and I was pulled off The Woodsman and into a strong embrace. I scrambled to get out of the clutched arms around me by smacking the thing behind me, but it grabbed both of my hands and held them down. "Let go! . . Let go of me!"

"Rubie! Rubie, you need to calm down!" It was Bigby voice. His breath was on my neck. "It's alright, it's me. . .okay? It's Bigby, I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down." He spoke gently. I stopped my thrashing, the only reason why I was still moving was because of my choking sobs that escaped me.

I took a few deep breaths. "B-Bigby, l-let go." He didn't do anything. So I spoke louder. "Bi-gby, let g-oo."

He seemed very hesitate to be letting me go, but he slowly released me from his grasp. Once I had a big enough opening I leaped away from him, beginning to walk back to The Woodlands. I felt his hand grab me and he turned me around. I smacked his hand off of me. "Rubie where are you going?"

"I'm g-going home." I turned around to walk at a very fast pace.

He grabbed me again. "Wait, do you want company?"

I pushed his hand off of me. "No! Just leave me the _fuck_ alone!" I hollered at him. I didn't give him any chance to say anything else, I spun around quickly and bolted for home. _Dammit Rubie, you done gone fucked up!_

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

**What did you all think? Did you like it? Hate it? Lemme know in the comments. Be as critical as you wish! If you like something and tell me I'll know what yo keepvon doing. If you hated something, tell me, ill be able to improve for the next chapter! This is my first story that I have written and published out into the world. So, your guys' reviews will help me out a lot ^·^.**


End file.
